


Tür 15 - Weihnachtsgottesdienst

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Random & Short, Slice of Life, going to Church at Christmas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: It´s Christmastime [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tür 15 - Weihnachtsgottesdienst

Seitdem Teddy auf die Westminster School ging, hatte es sich so eingeschlichen, dass wir alle zusammen sprich die Familie Holmes-Lestrade wie auch die Familie Holmes-Watson samt Mrs. Hudson an Weihnachten den 23 Uhr Gottesdienst in Westminster Abbey besuchten.

Denn der Chor der Schule sang und es war generell immer etwas Besonderes einem Gottesdienst in dieser Kirche beizuwohnen. 

Als die Kinder noch klein waren, haben wir immer den nachmittags Gottesdienst getrennt voneinander in Kirchen verbracht, die fußläufig von unseren jeweiligen Wohnungen zu erreichen waren, aber seit John uns vor drei Jahren einlud doch mit in die Abbey zu kommen, machten wir das jetzt jedes Jahr so.


End file.
